


pujasera

by kimchleejjigae



Series: pojok faperta [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exams, Gen, NaruSasu - Freeform, belajar bareng, but implied - Freeform, tapi makan bareng juga, they are here
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: persiapan UAS, bukannya belajar malah ...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: pojok faperta [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090481
Kudos: 2





	pujasera

Pujasera adalah wadah berkumpul, berbincang, bahkan tak jarang ada yang kepergok bersenggama di kala senggang. Empat sekawan plus satu pacar dari mereka ini misalnya, tengah duduk mengitari meja jati pujasera kampus dengan binder berselang nasi uduk di atasnya. Aroma ayam tempung yang digeprek dan bawang putih dari lumuran sambal pedas menusuk-nusuk indera pencium buat perut mengerut ribut.

"Rancangan percobaan digabung pengelolaan air, sudah gila dunia." Lelaki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di bilah pipinya membuka obrolan. Sempat mengaduh kala jemarinya melepuh karena berani mengaduk nasi uduk hangat dengan ayam tepung yang masih mengepul asap gorengannya.

Semester lima adalah masa terberat bagi anak kuliahan, kata kebanyakan mahasiswa senior. Namun, pendapat provokatif itu diaminkan dengan khusyuk bagi lima remaja tanggung yang kini lebih memilih santap logistik lebih dulu daripada menyuplai logika. Perintah si kepala pirang sebenarnya, menggaungkan logika tanpa logistik adalah ketidakmungkinan, buat ketiga kawan dan pacarnya mengaminkan prokrastinasi berselimut isi logistik ini.

"Otakku terbakar saat mengerjakan UAS pengelolaan air tadi. Botol minum yang tadinya terisi penuh langsung ludes!" Kalau emosinya ditingkatkan sedikit saja, sebutir dua butir nasi atau remahan tepung bisa menyembur dari mulut si lelaki pirang.

"Disiram ke kepala?"

"Ya, diminum lah."

Yang bertanya itu lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Kiba, dari keluarga Nara. Shikamaru, namanya.

Tak mau hanya jadi pendengar, lelaki lain di depan Shikamaru turut berkontribusi dalam obrolan. "Iya, takut salah juga buat hitungan tabel musim tanamnya." Namun ekspresinya bertolak belakang. Mengunyah potongan paha atas ayam geprek nasi uduknya dengan tenang. "Kalau saja minggu lalu acara menginap tidak diganggu dengan jeda main PES, pasti tidak begini." Tambahnya.

Apik. Adalah definisi tepat untuk lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Selain bajunya yang rapih selalu di-laundry, di antara keempat penghuni meja jati, hanya ia yang makan pakai utensil.

"Itu ide Shika!"

"Eh? Kok nuduh aku? Kan kalian juga mau main." Yang punya nama membela diri. Suapannya jadi mengambang tertahan di depan mulut.

"Ahh, diam kalian! Sambalku pedas nih! Hah, kayaknya tertukar punyamu, deh, Sas." Anak Inuzuka itu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya sebelum meminum es teh manis. Matanya nyaris berair menyaingi air hidungnya yang mengalir lebih dulu.

Setelah menyolek sambal geprek di piring nasi Kiba dengan potongan ayam, Sasuke berucap sambil mengunyah, "Hm, sepertinya iya. Yang ini tidak begitu pedas." Ia mengonfirmasi dengan menunjuk sambal di atas ayam gepreknya.

"Ahh, pantas saja." Hembusan api dapat dilihat jika menggunakan kaca mata tiga dimensi beda warna kanan kiri kala Kiba menghempaskan sensasi panas yang membakar papilanya. Segelas teh manis dingin sepertinya tidak banyak membantu. Dan ia butuh satu gelas lagi.

"Mau tukeran?"

Padahal serat keringat sudah merembes dari sudut pori-porinya, namun seorang Inuzuka tetap harus optimis, "Engga, jangan, sambelnya dipinggirin aja."

Naruto --si pirang pencetus makan-- adalah yang pertama menghabiskan makanannya. Disusul Sai, Shikamaru, lalu Sasuke. Kiba selesai terakhir karena harus menyeling makan dengan minum berkali-kali untuk mendegradasi rasa pedas di lidahnya. Oh, sekarang perutnya jadi tidak ada tempat untuk udara. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang jadi sebelas dua belas dengan keluarga Jenner!

Piring-piring rotan berlapis kertas untuk alas nasi sudah tertumpuk di bawah meja. Pasokan minum mereka diisi ulang dengan memesan lagi es teh manis dalam teko plastik besar. Sambil Shikamaru merokok, empat yang lainnya membuka binder masing-masing yang sempat diabaikan sebelumnya.

"Masih jam 11.28. Ayok, Sas, mulai belajar rancob!" Kiba yang telah pulih dari food coma-nya semangat membolak-balik kertas binder yang isinya tak pernah menyentuh garis paling bawah. Sebagai anak --yang melabeli diri-- sebagai pelaku metode belajar audio, ia jadi punya dalih untuk jarang menulis. Katanya, tiap ucapan dosen dan asisten terekam baik dalam kaset memori otaknya. Hm.

"Jangan ngomong begitu, nanti tau-tau jam satu, mati kamu." Selain apik, Sai memang selalu punya rankaian kata pedas yang bisa dilontarkan sewaktu-waktu.

Sasuke, yang dianggap paling mengerti materi rancangan percobaan di atas Shikamaru, menjelaskan sebisanya. Mencoba menyuapi setidaknya tiga orang di sana dengan konsep dan tahapan kerja sehingga tak perlu pusing menghapal rumus. Sangat dibutuhkan di waktu-waktu kritis seperti saat ini. Kurang dari dua jam, mereka sudah harus kembali bergelut dengan soal UAS. Shikamaru juga cukup membantu Sasuke ketika kesulitan mencari analogi untuk penjelasan mudah ke teman-teman mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke menutup penjelasannya dengan tanya.

Di masa ujian begini, cuma ada dua jawaban sebenarnya, antara mengenti dan--

"....RAL Faktorial gak bakal keluar diujian nanti, kan, ya?"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru lebih memilih minum teh manis yang sudah tidak manis lagi akibat es batu yang mencair daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan menyebalkan Sai.

Beda Sai, beda juga tanggapan Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka berdua sudah menumpukan kepala di meja. Kepulan asap keduanya bersaing dengan ayam geprek yang baru diangkat dari minyak panas.

"Oh, dewa, ampuni aku karena tidak belajar sungguh-sungguh satu semester ini." Suara Uzumaki terdengar. Namun kepalanya enggan diangkat ke permukaan.

"Ampuni aku juga karena cuma mau main sama Akamaru." Kiba menyusul. Suaranya disedih-sedihkan untuk mendramatisasi keadaan.

"Iya, ampuni mereka dewa, karena kalau mereka tidak ribut minta main PES saat belajar bersama pasti kepintaranku setara dengan Shika."

"Sai!"

"Oh, jangan ingatkan hari itu lagi. Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman tau!"

Dua yang berambut warna sama diam saja. Yang satu merekam ulang pola konsep, yang satunya menghisap sedap lintingan bakau. Tak begitu memperdulikan suasana ribut di sekitar, apalagi tiga orang yang tengah ribut semeja dengan mereka.

"Tidurmu ngorok, seperti babi!" Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Kiba berseru. Di akhir kalimatnya ia meniru suara si hewan berbuntut ikal itu dengan fasih.

Sudah panas jiwa karena was-was akan UAS rancangan percobaan, ditambah lagi panas raga dari Kiba, meledak sudah kewarasan Naruto siang itu, "Astaga, jaga mulutmu, Kiba!" Baru ancang-ancang ingin memukul kawan satu aspalnya, suara lain dari kursi depan bagai siraman bensin pada kobaran api yang siap melahap apa saja.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tahan tinggal hampir genap lima semester bersamanya, Sas." Ucapan Shikamaru begitu ringan bagai asap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan kau, Shika!"

Malah beranjak dari kursi, Naruto menggemparkan isi pujasera dengan menaiki meja dan siaga melemparkan kepalan.

Yah, begitulah pujasera. Orang di dalamnya lucu-lucu. Dan tiap kejadian adalah keniscayaan di sana. Makanan, minuman, penampilan musik anak danus, pemasak, pembersih, tawa, marah. Semua ada. Pujasera bagai purwarupa dunia.

Untuk mengakhiri cerita ini, mari kita doakan saja, semoga Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai bisa mengerjakan UAS rancangan peecobaan dengan baik. Dan tak ada ruam biru keunguan di wajah Shikamaru. []


End file.
